The Real World
by Snowyfireflame
Summary: Lucy, a mystery. No one knows her. She runs from her past and never looks back. Natsu a fighter. Leader of Fairy Tail. He's a Mafia Boss trying to bring the world back to peace. What happens when they find themselves on the same path? Will they be fighting for something bigger than just the world? Could they possibly find love? Or will they run out of luck? I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!
1. Run or Fight?

Hi, guys so happy about righting this story! It is now my third story! I can't wait for you to read it!

 **NORMAL**

Many people live homeless lives. Only the rich can live. The poor will just die. That's how the real world is. Poor die, rich live. That's how it's been for years. Ever since the war started.

It was about 200 years ago. It used to be peaceful. People use to be kind and happy. But now, ever is just scared, worried. No one knows how to live anymore. Well except for one person.

Lucy.

Lucy Heartfillia. Or should I say Lucy Freelander.

 **-X-**

"Hey! Get back here!" A man ran out of his store. He was old. Too old to keep up with the blonde girl. She smirked running away. All the man could do was yell at her. But to be honest. She has done this to him her whole life. It just what she was. A thief.

The blonde smirked running her way through the crowded street. Pushing people out of the way as she moved. They yelled or snapped at her. But she didn't mind it one bit. She was used to it her whole life. People yelling at her, laughing, judging. She grew tired of it. It doesn't bother her anymore. What do they know? They know nothing. Nothing about her. So why judge?

She ran on the hard pavement. She could hear them. The guards running after her. Them yelling, wanting her to stop. But she had no plain on stopping. If you stop you die. That's how the Real World works. She knew of it to well. After all she has always been on her own from the very begging.

" _Lucy sweetheart run! Run and never stop! Never look back!"_

That was something her mother told her right before she had died. But not in a good way. Not the sappy way of dyeing. It was right before her father killed her. The blonde girl watched her own father kill her mother. That's when she ran. That's when she never looked back.

"That's her the Freelander girl!" She ran past another guard smirking. Freelander. That's the nickname they have given her. She takes what she wants. But that's not true. She takes what she needs. She just finds for herself. She fights for herself. It's always just been her. She's always been alone from the begging. Ever since the war.

Freelander was just her nickname. No one knew the blonde girls real name. No one knew her at all. She was a mystery to them all. She takes what she needs and disappears. Sabertooth has been after her for years. After all she is causing trouble on their land. But where else could she go? She knew nothing else. But she knows sooner or later they will find her. It's only a matter of time.

She pushed herself into the ally. It was a dead end. A huge fence set up in front of her. She slowly turned around. Guards right on her tail. Was this the end for her? She made a huge mistake. Never get cornered. First rule in the world. If they took her, she was better off dead. She knew that.

The blonde snapped her head back to the fence. It was twice her size. But she did the only thing she could so. She needed to get away. Running at full speed right at the wall. She kicked herself up. Making her foot land on the wall. As she did that, she kicked off of the wall jumping and reaching for the top of the fence. Grabbing the hard wood. She lifted herself up and sung her body over the fence. Making a huge leap down to the ground. Never even stopping she ran right straight ahead. With a huge smirk on her face. She was close to where she needed to go. A place she stayed at. It wasn't far from there. But it wasn't easy to find either. She's wanted, so she need a good hiding spot.

"Hey! It's them Fairy Tail!" The girl snapped her head. She was facing what seemed to be a huge fight. The blonde quickly and quietly making her way to have a better view.

'Fairy Tail? Isn't that another Mafia?' The blonde girl wondered. She watched as 3 members from Sabertooth stood there. She knew all 3 of them. After all she did run from them a lot. The blonde man in the middle stand high and tall in he's tracks. He was the soon to be leader of Sabertooth itself. His old man about to pass him down the crown. Sting Eucliffe. He was the next Mafia boss for Sabertooth.

The man on his right. His 'blood brother,' they call him. Dark hair. No one knows that much about him, but he's like a shadow. Sting and he have always been super close. They were best friends, no they were like brothers. He's got a lot of skill though. Sting might be the next boss. But Rogue Cheney, is just as good as him. If not, he might be even better.

The girl on his left. White short hair. Yukino. Yukino Agria. She looks all sweet and nice, but deep down. She can fight. She can kill. Sting and she have this kind of connection. The kind that will never be broken.

"So what can I do for you Natsu?" Sting stated smirking. The blonde looked at who Sting was talking to.

A man. Black jeans, a black vest with golden trims showing off his abs. A single chain was around his neck. But there was also a scar. It was like it stained his body for years. But the thing that caught the blonde women off guard was his pink hair.

To his right was a man with raven hair. His shirt was off for some reason, black pants on. Not to mention that on his chest was a symbol. Like a tattoo of some sort. What does it mean?

"You know what you did." The pink hair man stated in a sharp hiss. The blonde watched as he clenched his fist. Almost as if he was ready to attack.

"Natsu," A girl with long red her put her hand on his shoulder. She had armor on her chest, with a blue skirt and leggings. Who are these people?

"Keep calm." She hissed out. She then looked back at Sting with a glair. He was just smirking.

"You know what you have done. You will regret the day. You messed with us. Our treaty, our peace agreement. It's over. Sting. It was over from the day you killed on of ours." She hissed out. She was standing in front of the pink haired man now. As if she was trying to keep him calm for some reason.

Sting just laughed. He was crying from laughter. The blonde watched as Sting slowly pulled out his gun, pointing at the red head. But she already had her gun out. The blonde's eyes went wide.

She knew the red head was going to die right there. Sting had many tricks up his sleeves. Like the one he's using right now. He has another gun right behind his back in his other hand. He could just raise it up and shoot the red haired girl right there. She wouldn't even know.

That's how Sting works. He plays tricks. He bends the rules.

But why did it feel sad for the blonde to watch. She always sees stuff like this. People die in front of her. This is what the real world is. She can't change it. After she a runner. She runs from her problems. So why face them? She can just run. She's been doing it her whole life.

Sting gripped the gun behind his back tighter. The red haired girl's eyes never left his. Sting's never left her's. The blonde knows Sting will pull that trigger. The blonde could feel herself grip something. She looked down from behind the bush. In her hand was a huge rock. But why? Why does she want to do this? What difference will it make? They will find her. She will be in deeper trouble. There won't be a chance to go back.

But then again, she never did go back.

The blonde didn't even think. She just threw. Watching as the rock. Made an implant on Sting's face. He feel backwards. To the floor. Everyone with wide eyes. Yukino and Rogue watched as there friend feel backwards holding his face with his hand.

"Hey!" They all snapped their heads to the left. A girl with blonde hair was standing behind the bushes. She wore black tight pants. A shirt that was ripped on the bottom, so it showed her stomach. A knife holder on her leg as well. Dirt all over her face and arms. Her huge brown eyes.

"Freelander! Get her!" Sting yelled as he saw the blood on his face. She had hit him with a rock. She had threw a rock at him. He was about to kill them, but she had stopped him. Freelander had stopped him. A girl. I could hear the guards come. I smirked. Get her.

"Come with me if you want to live!" The red haired girl turned to face the blonde. 'Who the hell is she?' The red head wondered. Why did she throw a rock at Sting? What is she up to? Why do they call her Freelander?

But no doubts came the three followed her into the woods, never stopping, never looking back.

 **A/N**

Hey! Guys! This is the first Chapter of 'The Real World.' I'm so happy if you have already read this chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I figured if I went on, the chapter would be too long.

In this chapter. I really wanted to point out that Lucy has been alone her whole life. No friends, or family. She fights for herself really. Because no one else will. But now she fought for the 3 random people on the street. It's not a usual thing she does. She runs, not fight back.

But now she is helping someone. What will happen next? Will she be caught? Or will she be able to be free again?

I will be updating this story every Wednesday! So please review and let me know what you think!

Until next time!


	2. Game over?

**NORMAL POV**

The 3 of them looked around confused. They were underground. The walls were dirt. It was all just dirt. Everything. Did this girl not live in a house? Did she not live in the town? They watched as the blonde slowly sat herself down on the ground leaning against the wall. She looked comfy. Happy.

"Sorry, you must have expected something different right?' The blonde asked. Different? She's living in dirt. No bed no nothing. All it looks like is a blanket in the corner and cans everywhere. She is happy with this? With where she lives.

"Oh my bad. You guys must be hungry." The blonde slowly stood up and walked over to a bin. She dug there it. You could hear the sound of a bunch of cans clicking against each other. Slowly standing back up she turned around holding a dirty can in her hands.

"It might not look the best, or taste the best. But hey at least it something." The blonde stated. They looked at her confused. She's been living off of this? Cans? That's not even cooked. Has she ever even eaten a meal before? Like a nice dinner?

"Listen um-,"

"Lucy."

"Yeah Lucy. Have you been living like this for a while?" The red haired girl asked. She was concerned. No one should ever live like this. No one should ever eat like this. The red haired girl looked over at the dirty blanket. No one should ever sleep like this.

Lucy stood there confused. Had they never seen someone like this? Where do they come from?

"Living like this for a while? Let me think. Well I use to be with other people. But then they all died. But then there was my life before this. It was nice. I had a great family." Lucy stopped talking at the memory. She froze. She had never lived that well. She just always went by what she could find. If she lived in the town. Sabertooth would find her. She's a runner. She's supposed to be on her own. "I guess you could say I've lived like this my whole life. Probably since I was 6 maybe a bit older. Kind of lost count after the years."

For years? Lost count? The 3 of them had never seen someone live like this. Not where they are from. They live happy lives. Well they do fight for what is right. They fight for a new world. A world were someone like Lucy could be happy again. A world where someone like her could live again. Because this isn't it.

"By the way who are you 3?" Lucy looked at them confused. She just realized that she had lead 3 strangers to her place. Well underground dirt hole, but you get the point. She isn't supposed to have any friends. All her friends died. They were too sick, hungry, and poor. She is the only one who seems to survive, live. She's been on her own forever. That's the only way she knows how to live, and yet she just showed 3 people her hide out. What if they call for others? What if Sabertooth finds her now? She'll be locked up, or even worse killed. She doesn't want to die. She might be poor and homeless, but at least she is living.

"Names Erza Scarlet." Lucy snapped her head up. The girl with red hair was looking at her with a bright smile.

"Gray Fulbuster." The man with the raven hair stated. Finally the blonde looked over to the pink haired man.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He stated with a wide smirk. Lucy could feel something with in her twitch at his smile.

"Listen Lucy, I know you don't know us that well, or anything about us. But thank you, thank you for helping us." Erza stated holding her hand out waiting for Lucy to shake it.

It had been so long since Lucy had shaken someone's hand. It's been Years. She lives alone. Is always alone. Everyone she knew had always died. How can she trust them? How does she know that they will not hurt her? But this isn't trusting someone. This is just shaking someone's hand. Lucy could feel her hands shake in front of her.

"You should think before you act here. You almost got yourselves killed here." The red hair girl's smile dropped when Lucy didn't shake her hand. Her arm slowly being set down to her side. Maybe she had frighten Lucy?

"Psh, where a lot scary than Sabertooth." Natsu stated. This made Lucy worried. There scary than Sabertooth? She just lead a group of people she doesn't know to her hideout, and there scary than Sabertooth. Erza quickly noticed Lucy backing up slowly. She was freaked out. Her hands held up in front of her, her body slowly moving away from them.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped, she smashed her hand down on his head. Which caused the poor boy to cry out a bit in pain. "Sorry Lucy, where not scary. It's just that were more powerful than Sabertooth. Even though they are strong. It's just the reason we were here is because we want to change something. We want something better for us and our family." The red hair girl stated towards the blonde. Hoping Lucy wouldn't be scared of them.

"Family?" Lucy whispered quietly. It's been a long time since someone has ever said that word. Family. How long has it been? It seems like so much is different. They talk as if they have a family. What does it mean to have a family? Lucy didn't know it. She doesn't remember. She knows the word, but that's it. It's just a word.

"You don't have a family?" Lucy looked up the raven haired man was eyeing her. He looked confused. She doesn't know what a family is? They could sense the sadness come from the girl.

"Gray!" Erza snapped, she glared at him.

"No it's okay. I just-"There was a pause in Lucy's words. "It's been a long time since I heard someone say that word." Lucy stated. She looked down at the ground. Her feet kicking up the dirt. "It's got to be nice where you guys come from. But here in Sabertooth. The poor die, and the rich live. That's the rule. That's how everything works here." Everyone's faces in the room dropped. "I use to have a Mother and Father. But I really don't remember a lot. Just when the war began. That's about it. I ran for it. I found others like me. We stayed here. Then they all grew too weak to go on. Sabertooth found us. I ran so I made it out. But everyone else died. The poor die and the rich live. That's the rules here. I grew up on my own. I survive on my own. I don't get the best food, or beds. But at least I'm living. At least I still can live. So that's what I do. I live, run, and depend on myself only. I don't need a family. I never needed one. I just need myself." It was silent for the longest time. Did she just tell them everything she felt?

"That's stupid." Lucy looked up the man with pink hair was glaring at her head on. Her eyes were snapped wide.

"Nats-!' Natsu interrupted Erza's yell.

"That bullshit right there. Everyone needs a family, and everyone has a family. You might think you're alone, but no one is ever alone. Everyone needs a family! They are the people who push you! You are strong with them. You're never strong alone! Do you want to be alone?!" Natsu snapped at her. She just looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm fighting for something better than living! I want this stupid war over with! I want my friends and family safe! I'm fighting for the world! I want peace! I want things to go back to normal! I depend on my friends and family for help! That's how I live! Everyone needs a family!" Natsu snapped.

He fights for them? Who is this guy? His end goal is to help the world back to peace. Is that even possible? Can he really do that? Could someone really end this war? But how? It's been going on for years. Lucy's parent died because of it. So many people have. Wouldn't it cost more lives to end it? Wouldn't it take more people? What's the point there will always be a war no matter what. When there is power there's evil.

"How do you know?" Lucy gripped her fist. "How do you stand there and have the right to say any of that?" Lucy grinned her teeth. Natsu watched as she began to speak. He loosened up at the sound of her angry voice. "This isn't a stupid Fairy Tale!" Lucy snapped now looking at him directly in the eyes. She was pissed, she was glaring at him. But something was off. She had tears streaming down her face. It's been years since Lucy has cried.

"This is the real world! People die, people fight for themselves! I've seen so much blood and death! I lost count! I fight for myself because I'm the only one who will! People don't care about me! People don't care about the poor! I live for myself! You have no idea what it is like seeing your parents die right in front of you! You have no idea to see what it's like to watch your friends die in front of you! I've had a family, I've had friends. But now there dead!" Lucy feel to her knees crying her eyes out. "This isn't a Fairy Tale. This is how the world really is. You just haven't seen it. You haven't really taken a look at it. People dying, people sick on the streets. Of course I want to have friends and family. I always want to. But the world doesn't work like that. People die all the time. No one can ever change this world. It's not possible. When there's power there will always be war. That's the reason it happened in the first place." Lucy slowly lifted her head to the 3 of them. They were staring at her thinking about something.

"How are you going to change the world? How are you going to save your friends and family? This isn't a Fairy Tale. This is the real world." Lucy stated slowly. "If you die its game over." Lucy slowly added.

"I-"

A gun shot. Exploded threw the room.

Lucy screamed as she flew to the dirt ground in pain. Her arm slowly moving down right above her hip. Pain rushed threw her. She looked down, blood staining her. She winced when she touched the spot. A bullet hole going through her shirt.

"Lucy!" She heard someone yell. So this is what it feels like to die. She left someone right at her side. The red haired girl kneed right next to her. She sat her hand where the bullet entered her body. "It will be okay. We'll get you out of here okay! Will save you!" Erza snapped at the blonde.

Lucy stared at her. She wants to save her even though they don't know her? What type of people are they? They want the future to be peaceful?

 _I'm fighting for my friends and family! I want a better world!_

That's different. Someone, no that pink haired, no Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, wants a better world. But this isn't a Fairy Tale. People die. They can't fix a world like this. No one can. It's not the number of people that matters, it's not the will to fight, and no one can fix a world like this.

Lucy winced. She looked up at Erza.

"I guess this is game over for me." Lucy stated as her eyes slowly shut.

"LUCY!"

 **AUTHOR's NOTEs:**

Hey guys, thanks again for read this story! I already know how this story is going to end! But please if you want to guess. You have the honor to! I want to hear what you think will happen! So please tell me!

I also wanted to make it clear that Lucy has been through so much. See's seen so much. It kind of like her giving up a little bit. She's breaking down slowly. But she is still shocked by Natsu's statement.

 _He will change the world. For him, his friends and family._


	3. A Better World

**NORMAL POV**

The blonde eye's fluttered open due to the brightness in the room. The bright sun shining through the window. She blinked looking around the room. This was wrong. She was lying on a bed. A BED! She never sleeps on a bed. Ever since she was 6 or 5. But it felt nice. Nice to be able to lay down on a bed. She sighed. It was nice. So comfortable, soft. It's almost too hard to believe. She never would have imagined herself living like this. One question left her confused. Who did she get to this bed?

She jumped up. A sharp pain caught her attention. She grabbed her lower right stomach. Looking down she could see it covered by something white. A bandage? She was wrapped up? But who? Why? Why would someone help her? She lives on her own? Who would help here? No one cares for the poor. She knows no one. But why is she being helped?

She slowly got out of the bed, trying not to hurt herself. She looked down. She had on some shorts and a shirt that was cut off right under her breast. She doesn't own clothes like this. She only has one pair. Where did she get these from? Where are her clothes? What is going on? Lucy didn't waste any time. She quickly walked over to the door, opening it right up.

A large open area. You could see red railings. Under them was tables set up everywhere, even a bar. People hanging out laughing. Kids running around and having fun. People drinking, eating, have many laughs. Where the hell is she? Why are people having fun? Only the rich have fun. Are these people rich? If they are then why is she here? She's not rich. Rich don't care for the poor. Why are the rich helping her? She was supposed to die. She should be dead.

"Different right?" She almost jumped ten feet in the air. She turned her head to notice that pink haired man. He was watching her expression.

"What am I doing here?!" She snapped at him. He looked at her confused. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, remember when you got shot." The pink haired boy stated. "You passed out, so Erza, Shit-head and I. Rushed back here to help you. After we bet the crap out of the guy who shot you. Which was one of Sabretooth's solders." Lucy blinked in shock.

"Why?" The man looked at her confused. "Why would you help someone you don't know? I don't understand. Don't you realize I was supposed to die?" Lucy asked loudly. Natsu stared at her for a minute.

He doesn't understand. He doesn't get it. Why does she not believe? Why does she believe there's no way to save the world? She doesn't understand. She hasn't lived. She has breathed. She hasn't lived a life, she's just survived. Surviving isn't living.

 _I live for myself! I fight for myself!_

It's okay to fight for yourself. But she doesn't understand. She doesn't see it all. The world isn't like this. It's better. It can be. It will be. He'll fight to the end for the world he believes in. He'll fight for what he knows is right. Of course he knows that people have it hard. He knows that. But it seems Lucy has that hard life. She doesn't understand how to live. But he'll change that. He's done it for so many people. He has to. He might be fighting in a war. But he never stops believing in the world he once knew.

"Did you want die?' Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy looked up at him confused. "Would you rather have us leave you back there and die? Did you want us to let you die? You said that you didn't want to leave. You said you wanted to live. Why is that? Why do you want to live? You say the world isn't going to get better. What's the point of living if you think that? You say the world isn't going to ever be normal. But yet you don't want to die. So what's the point of living if you're just thinking that?" Natsu asked her.

"I-I-Just." For once Lucy couldn't think. She knew she didn't want to die. But what Natsu said caught her attention. She might not even know the answer herself. Would you want to live in a world like this? Would anyone? Why should someone? Why should anyone? It sucks, it's crappy. You live or die. That was her whole story. She lived, by running away. Stealing food, she lived in dirt. She slept in dirt. But yet she doesn't want to die. Why doesn't she? If she had live a life like this. Wouldn't she want to be free of it? Wouldn't she want to leave this world?

"That's why." Lucy looked right into his eyes. His charcoal eyes. "We didn't leave you, because you don't want to die. You don't want to leave. You say this world is crappy and sucks. I'm not going to argue, it does. But that's why I'm fighting. That's why my friends and I our fighting. It's not a Fairy Tale that were after. I'm not going to give up, just because someone says the world sucks. I don't believe that. I believe there is a world still worth saving. I believe in Fairy Tales. I believe in myself. And I believe that you will see it to. Maybe not for a while, but I'll help you. I'll show you that running, and just surviving isn't living. I'll show you what it's like to live. As long as you want to live, I'll show you. As long as I can fight, I'll fight to show you." Natsu stated looking right at her.

Lucy didn't know what to say. He'll show her how to live? She doesn't get it why is he helping her so much. No one has ever helped her this much. She doesn't understand? He goes by what he believes? But it's the real world!

 _I'm not going to give up, just because someone says the world sucks. I don't believe that. I believe there is a world still worth saving._

Even after all these years. He still believes that? Is he stupid?

 _I'll show you that running, and just surviving isn't living. I'll show you what it's like to live._

What it's like to live? Is it different then the way she has lived? Living. What is living? What's the difference between living and surviving? Which one has she been doing? Lucy slowly looked down at the crowd. People laughing, eating, talking with others. They were having fun.

Fun. Was fun living? Lucy remembers the word fun. But she hasn't had fun in a long time. Seeing others laugh. She wanted to laugh. Is that what she wants? Does she want to laugh? She wants to laugh and smile. How long has it been since the last time she had laughed and smiled?

A long time. Not during the war. It's been years since she laughed and smiled. What was it like? Did it make a person feel good? Is having fun good? Is that how a person lives? Is having fun the answer? Is having fun living?

Lucy slowly turned her way to look at Natsu. He was waiting for her answer.

"I-I want to live."

 **-X-**

Things are different. Things are off. Something is off. But he couldn't think what it was. He was busy. Busy with work, busy with the war. But yet something felt different to him. He's never told anyone what he believes in. Sure all his friends and family know that he wants this war over with. But to this girl that he doesn't know. It's like he wanted to tell her what he thought about. He opened to a strange girl. But why?

He's Natsu Dragneel. The leader of Fairy Tail. He's a Mafia boss, gang leader. He doesn't have time to open up to a strange girl. He's fighting a war. He's fighting for a better world. Because the one he's living in right now, is not it.

 _I live for myself! I fight for myself because no one else will!_

It was strange. He's lived his whole life in this war. His whole childhood is war. He's always fought. He never quits. This world is messed up. No one helps anyone. No one cares for anyone. It's like a free for all. He wants to change that. He wants to help.

But this girl. She doesn't give in. She doesn't want his help. So why did she fight for him and his friends back at Sabertooth. She fights only for herself, but why did she fight for them?

He might be after a better world. But why does it feel like he wants to help this girl even more?

 **A/N**

Sorry this took so long! I am truly sorry! I've been so busy with school work and swim, that I haven't had time to write!

Thank you so much for sticking w/ this Story! I've been having a hard time writing recently. I promise every story I start! I will finish! Please let me know what you guys think! Your reviews help me a lot, they motivate me to write more! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

SnowyFireFlame


End file.
